Ballet
by Sweet believer
Summary: Apesar de sua pouca idade e rápido crescimento, Nessie está ansiosa para interagir com humanos e aprender a dançar. Nada melhor do que um curso de férias para lhe proporcionar isso...


Hoje seria meu primeiro dia no balé... Nos mudaríamos no final do mês que vem, e tia Alice disse que poderia disfarçar meu crescimento acelerado com suas maquiagens durante esses dois meses. Desse modo, se eu for escolhida para fazer parte do curso de férias do balé eu poderia cursá-lo até o fim. Havia acordado quase duas horas antes do normal, estava em completo êxtase, então desci logo para o café.

-Bom dia!

-Bom dia, querida. – Disseram todos, praticamente em uníssono. –

-Eu vou aprender balé! Lálálálá! – Falei rodopiando levemente antes de me esticar para poder alcançar a bancada da cozinha. –

Jacob POV:

Estávamos a dois meses de nos mudarmos de cidade novamente e Nessie queria de qualquer modo começar a dançar balé. Todos tentamos convence-la de aprender com Alice, mas nada tirava a idéia de uma escolinha de dança, então, como iríamos nos mudar em pouco tempo decidimos que ela tentaria frequentar uma escola de dança por dois meses, apenas, depois ela continuaria as aulas com Alice.

O nosso grande problema é que ela aparentava seus sete anos e ainda crescia bem rápido, no entanto, a sua futura professora a encorajou-a a interagir com humanos e disse que conseguiria disfarçar o crescimento dela com maquiagens.

Estava entretido na cozinha pensando como os últimos anos passaram rápido quando minha pequena entrou na cozinha dando um rodopio e se esticando para sentar no banco em frente à bancada da cozinha.

-Bom dia família! – Ela disse logo após seu rodopio. –

-Bom dia!

-Parece que está ansiosa com sua primeira aula.

-Muito, muito! Não vejo a hora. Acha que vou me dar bem Jake?

-Você se dará bem em qualquer coisa que queira fazer.

-Aqui estão seus ovos, querida.

-Ah vovó... Não podemos ir caçar?

-Não faça essa careta. Ovos são comida. E deliciosos, por sinal. – Falei tentando roubar um deles. –

Ela era bastante competitiva, por tanto, somente para "proteger" seus ovos os comeu. Logo depois Alice apareceu na cozinha para arrumá-la para a esperada aula e em cinco segundos ela deu um pulo e foi correr atrás da tia gritando:

-Meu colã é rosa, não é tia?

-Você tem alguma dúvida? Realmente?

-Você é a melhor, eu sabia!

-Hahaha... Você ouviu essa não, Bella?

-Eu te amo, mãe!

Pouco tempo depois ela descia novamente com os cachos presos num coque com redinha, seu colã e saia rosas, bem como a meia calça e as sapatilhas.

-Como estou Jake?

-Linda como sempre Nessie. Ansiosa?

-Demais! Você vai me ver dançar não vai?

-Vou, mas preciso me transformar antes, me espera?

-Sempre, né?! Mas não demora e manda um beijo para o Seth. – Eu fiz uma careta de ciúmes. –

-Que intimidade é essa com ele, em? – Ela deu uma gargalhada gostosa. –

-Você sempre será meu lobo favorito.

-Acho bom mesmo. – Ela veio até mim e subiu em meu colo, apoiando a cabeça em meu peito. –

-Eu te amo, Jake. – Falou num suspiro –

-Eu também te amo. Demais. Nunca se esqueça disso.

-Nunca vou. Agora, se transforme logo, quero ir para a escola.

Coloquei-a no chão e fui para a floresta falar com o resto do bando. Ao que disseram, tudo estava bem, apesar da minha prolongada ausência. Apesar da calmaria significar que eu podia continuar tranquilamente seguindo a família Cullen em suas mudanças periódicas, eu sentia falta da adrenalina e da companhia do bando nas vigílias. Estava saindo da floresta quando vi minha Nessie sair de casa, entrar no carro e deitar no banco traseiro colocando a ponta dos pés no vidro da janela. Esta era uma cena que nunca sairia de minha cabeça.

Subi então na minha moto para acompanhá-los à escolinha de balé. Aparentemente quase toda a família iria vê-la fazer o teste.

Renesmeé POV:

Quando o carro parou senti meu estômago se contorcer, eu havia deitado no banco justamente para não ficar ansiosa me vendo cada vez mais próxima do meu teste. Havia 24 meninas e apenas 10 vagas. Respirei fundo e me sentei novamente no banco para poder então descer. Jake estava ao lado do carro, esperando para abrir a porta com o melhor sorriso do mundo.

Desci e entrei. Havia várias cadeiras encostadas em uma das paredes e várias barras e espelhos. Todos foram se sentar e eu fiquei junto das meninas que assim como eu estavam vestidas para a aula. Eu não sabia absolutamente nada de balé embora eu tivesse praticamente implorado a Alice que me ensinasse o básico, no entanto ela disse que não queria que eu tivesse vantagem alguma sobre as outras meninas, já que, como eu tinha mais de equilíbrio e força que elas, já estava na frente. Suspirei e tentei me concentrar em estabelecer alguma conversa amigável com uma menina morena que estava bem ao meu lado.

-Oi.

-Olá.

-Hm... Então, ansiosa?

-Bastante, mas a verdade é que eu sei vou passar. – ela falou arrogante. –

-Ah, e o que leva você a pensar isso?

-Bom, minha mãe é uma grande bailarina e ela me ensinou muito.

-Ah, você já dança balé?

-Pf... Claro, seria estupidez vir fazer um teste desse sem nem mesmo saber fazer um plie. – Por um instante eu senti todo o sangue se esvaindo do meu rosto e então voltando com toda a força possível. – Você sabe fazer um plie, não é?

-Não. – Ela simplesmente gargalhou. –

-Boa sorte então garota, por que você vai precisar e muito se não quiser sair humilhada daqui.

Foi então que uma mulher de uns trinta anos entrou, imponente em sua roupa de ballet.

-Bom dia garotas!

-Bom dia!

-O teste não será muito difícil, não queremos julgar o que vocês sabem ou não e sim se vocês levam jeito para o ballet, não é uma questão exclusiva de saber, mas uma combinação de graça, esplendor e leveza. Há alguém aqui que não saiba absolutamente nenhum passo?

Eu levantei a mão levemente vacilante e pude ver pelo canto dos olhos outra menina fazer o mesmo.

-Tudo bem, não se preocupem. – Ela disse, no entanto seus olhos mostravam pena. – Eu gostaria que quem sabe algo fizesse uma fila e então cada uma tem cinco minutos para mostrar o que quiser. – Ela nos observou por um instante. – Vamos, vamos... Estão esperando o que?

As 22 meninas formaram a fila e então uma por uma elas se agarraram à barra e fizeram pequenos giros e afins, quem mais se destacou, com certeza foi a morena que estava ao meu lado.

-Muito bom, muito bom. Agora quero que fiquem a uma distância de um metro uma das outras. Vocês que não se apresentaram também. – Ela disse para nós. Obedeci. – Vamos testar a flexibilidade de vocês. Tentem espalmar as mãos no chão como eu.

Ela demonstrou e então nos fitou esperando que repetíssemos. Fizemos. Para mim alongamento não era algo difícil, minhas mãos se encostaram com facilidade, e a de algumas outras também. Sra. Jones começou a andar entre nós empurrando-nos até nosso limite. Muitas meninas choramingavam conforme ela lhes empurrava as costas para que chegassem mais próximas ao chão e ela passou, como numa lenta tortura por todas, até chegar a mim por último. Tencionei meus músculos.

-Relaxe. – Suas mãos esticaram minhas costas para então me empurrar para o chão. Meus cotovelos tiveram que se flexionar um pouco até que encostei meu nariz nos joelhos. – É alongada pelo menos.

Fizemos mais uma série de alongamentos de pé, sentadas e até mesmo deitadas. No meio da série eu descobri que podia abrir um espacate e isso não era tão comum na sala quanto encostar as mãos no chão.

-Muito bem, muito bem, se alinhem na barra. Eu vou fazer o movimento uma vez e quero que repitam com a maior suavidade e determinação que puderem. – Ela se encostou na barra a nossa frente – Isso, é um plie. Fiquem repetindo.

Novamente ela passou por entre todas nós, fazendo observações como murche a barriga, erga a cabeça, abra mais o braço ou, como na maioria, endireite a coluna.

Depois dos plies e mais uma série de movimentos de ela classificou como básicos ela nos reuniu em um U quadrado e nos fez atravessar a sala em uma meia-ponta, segundo ela, para avaliar nossa sutileza.

-Tudo bem, agora podem se juntar as suas famílias enquanto eu e os outros professores avaliamos.

Corri para onde meus pais estavam tentando conter as lágrimas.

-Alice, elas sabiam muito mais que eu, eu nunca vou passar...

-Não chore, querida, espere o resultado.

-Por que não vamos embora? Eu não vou passar de qualquer jeito.

-Nesme, - Minha mãe me pôs em seu colo. – Às vezes podemos nos surpreender, você não pode pensar negativamente. Você foi maravilhosa, agora tem que esperar para ver se você se encaixa ou não no perfil que a escola procura.

-E se eu não me encaixar? – Perguntei olhando para baixo – Eu não me encaixo em lugar algum afinal... – sussurrei. –

-Você se encaixa perfeitamente no coração de cada um de nós. E se quiser realmente aprender balé, Tia Alice estará mais do que feliz em te ensinar.

Tio Jasper tentou me acalmar com seus poderes e isso realmente funcionou, até que Sra. Jones e mais um casal que eu julguei serem os outros professores colocaram todas nós lado a lado. O homem se pronunciou.

-Nós estivemos observando todas vocês, em todos os aspectos possíveis. Não sabemos seus nomes para que não houvesse preferência. Agora, Srta. Malcon que está atrás de vocês colocará as mãos nos ombros de 10 meninas, vocês não devem olhar para ela e sim para nós e quem for tocada dê um passo a frente e fale seu nome.

Eu agucei meus sentidos para perceber todas as movimentações da Srta. Malcon e ela ia de um lado para o outro de nossa fileira até que uma das meninas da ponta deu um passo a frente.

-Jannet Button.

-Tess Líber – Disse outra menina pouco depois –

-Rebecca James

-Iris Galdea

-Jessica Figgs

-Emma Colins

Então senti uma mão sobre meu ombro. Meus olhos se arregalaram com a incredulidade. Olhei numa velocidade vampírica para a minha família que me mandava dar um passo para frente e falar, mas como se todos os meus músculos estavam rígidos e sem controle? Minha boca havia secado completamente, por tanto quando finalmente consegui ir para frente e falar minha voz saiu rouca.

-Renesmeé Cullen.


End file.
